A Nightmare on Barden Street
by PiperM91412
Summary: Beca Mitchell moves to Barden Street to escape her life in L.A. About to start over again with life and love, she learns what horror truly means as her time in town continues on. (Pitch Perfect AU)
1. Jolt

**A/N: The idea for this story just came to me while eating some lunch (kind of odd eating and then thinking about it, doesn't it?). Thought it would be fun to try to put it down into a whole story.**

**I don't know if some of you are gonna love me or hate me or just consider me ridiculous. Although you can share your comments about this story.**

**Send me your comments as I go through. Lemme hear you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

* * *

><p>Five years after college, Beca Mitchell had just moved into a new home on Barden Street in a small town in Atlanta. After finally getting away from her abusive and jerk of an ex-boyfriend, Beca is ready to start a new life in a new place, away from the nasty memories brought by the people she would rather consider a part of the past. Unfortunately for her in some way, her ex-boyfriend is the son of the Record Company she has been working at for the past 5 years, which is practically the only record company who understood and appreciated her beats and gave her the desired position as a producer. Now, she's back down in the dumps, not having enough money to pay for a new place in L.A. which is quite why she had asked some financial help from her dad who had been living in the state after teaching in a local university.<p>

After putting down the last box she took from her car, she didn't have too much stuff to move and the place her dad has helped her buy was already fully furnished, it just needed some restocking which reminder her to pass by the grocery store later this afternoon. She pushed the box beside the door to keep it out of the way and decided to take a tour around the house. It was pretty big for only one person to live in, maybe she would call her sister sometime for some company when she needed it. She would also try to look for local hobs for the time being as she saves up enough again to get back to L.A. She had mentioned to her dad to just keep the house even though that time of return comes, she may still need a place to stay here in Atlanta. Beca didn't want to bother her dad and Sheila in their house, considering they already had Brittany, Beca's half-sister who was at her pre-teens, and another baby on the way.

Beca went over to one grab her laptop bag and place it on the table beside the stairs. Setting it up and opening a few of her mixes to play, she walked over to one of the other boxes to grab a pair of speakers she had to attach it to her laptop. Her headphones were good, but if you were living alone in a house big enough for at least three people, hearing music around the house isn't such a bad idea. Beca kept the volume on a level that would be loud enough for it to spread around the house but without becoming a disturbance to her neighbor. She wouldn't want to get visited by the police on the first day she moved to a new place just because of a neighbor's report of public disturbance. She grab a few refreshments for herself and went over to relax for a while.

She dropped herself on the sofa in her living room to relax and place a call to her dad, telling him that she is now in town and that if he could pay her a visit soon, even just once. Through the years, Beca has learned to rekindle with her father again, after the enormous help he has given her throughout the years, especially in her college years. Her dad had paid for her tuition and continued to guide her throughout after her nightmare of a life living with her mom. Growing up in a broken and complicated family, Beca was used to all the bullshit in life. Living alone was always an option, trust issues are a part of her, but pushing people away is also a part of her world. Friends are never permanent, all except Patricia, who prefers to call herself "Fat Amy" for god-knows-what reason there is. That woman stuck with her throughout hell and she was surely glad she hadn't pushed that one person away.

Which reminded her, maybe Amy could also pay a visit here at her new place, Birmingham was still pretty close compared to when she was in Los Angeles. She was pretty sure Amy would need to consult her husband, whose name is Bumper, before scheduling a trip. You can't just leave a hyperactive little boy with his dad while the mom is away, problems would just surely await you when you get home.

As Beca finished texting Amy, her doorbell rang. She just arrived and a neighbor had already thought of paying a visit? Well, that was pretty thoughtful of them. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it up.

What welcomed her on her doorstep of her new home were two girls around her own age, one was thin and had curly brown hair that fell a little bit below her shoulders with a headband holding it back from falling on her face, all jolly and bubbly and smiling till the corners of her mouth reached her ears while the other one was a little more muscular and bigger, dark complexion with a cool and tough vibe.

"Good morning! I'm Jessica," says the curly haired and bubbly one as she grabbed one of Beca's hands to shake them hello. "And this is Cynthia Rose," she pointed to the girl beside her who gave back a half-wave and a "Hey there," statement.

"We were just wandering around and saw you just moved in, wanted to give you a warm welcome on Barden Street," Jessica added, adoringly.

Beca welcomed them in, embarrassed to be keeping company waiting outside. She went over to her laptop to lower down the volume of her speakers a bit and attended to their needs, glad that she still had a few supplies left enough to give her company some refreshments. They continued their conversation, exchanging some stories and entering the GTKY (Getting to Know You) stage in the neighborhood. Beca didn't hesitate to meet new people, sharing a bit about her wouldn't hurt that much, like she would even give a shit if people knew a few things about her, nothing major to lose.

"Oh, before I forget, just so you would know," Jessica said as she placed her cup back on the coffee table, "it's Cynthia's birthday tomorrow." Jessica said happily. Cynthia elbowed her in the side which made Jessica yelp a bit by the sudden hit she got. She rubbed her arm as Cynthia Rose gave her a warning look.

"Really? Happy Birthday in advance!" Beca said, plastering the most genuine smile she possibly could give in this bit awkward situation.

Jessica just ignored Cynthia and got back to Beca. "Anywho, well, we were planning a party to celebrate. Why don't you come along?" happy Jessica asked.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I'll be fine here. I have to make some arrangements to restock this place anyway." Beca added. It wasn't a bad idea to attend such, but she wasn't too interested either.

"Hold on a minute," Cynthia Rose held her hand up and listened to the music playing. "Is this yours?" she pointed to nowhere in particular, but Beca knew that Cynthia was pertaining to the music playing in the background.

"Yeah, they're my own mixes." Beca replied and nodded.

"Girl, I like your vibe. This beat is cool, got anything else?" Cynthia asked, showing some interest in Beca's music.

Beca just nodded and walked over to her laptop to play another file placed on her queue. She turned the volume on the speakers back up just a little bit and the sound filled throughout the house. Cynthia was bobbing her head a little and smiled, impressed and loving Beca's beat.

"These are some cool beats. You just have to attend my party. Come on over and play some of yours throughout the night," Cynthia Rose said.

"Really?" Beca was astonished. She was new here and people love her music out of the blue. She was in no way interested to attend the party, but if people paid attention to her music and many more would like it, she knows it's an opportunity to rise again. Chances may come and, who knows, she might be able to make it out here in Atlanta and then return to L.A. Beca made up her mind and agreed to her new friends' invitation (wow, she's making friends, no, call them acquaintances).

They continued to talk as the music continued to play behind them until it was time for them to leave. Beca assisted them to the door and they said their goodbyes. Jessica gave her number just in case Beca had anything to ask or if she just wanted some company.

"I just live a few houses down from yours, you'll know it's mine when you see a blue car parked in the driveway," Cynthia said. "You're on the end of the street, so if you need anything else, you can ask your next-door neighbor." Cynthia Rose added and pointed over to the house on the right, which was pretty much the only house nearest in sight.

Beca nodded and said thanks to the both of them. They said their goodbyes and went back to do each other's errands. Beca locked her front door and turned the music down a bit, she lay on her couch and took a nap, she would start restocking when she wakes up to go into the local grocery.

* * *

><p>The next night came and Beca was dressed in the best way she could, casual yet matching the vibe of a party and enjoying the night. She didn't forget to bring along the flashdrive that contained some of her mixes, enough to keep the night filled with her music. She decided to walk since Cynthia's house wasn't too far away anyway. As she passed from one house to the other, she finally found Cynthia's house. Thanks to the reminder of the blue car parked in the driveway. As Beca made her way up the porch, she could hear some music playing inside. She rang the doorbell and Jessica opened the door for her a few seconds later.<p>

She was introduced to a few other people in the house, Cynthia's friends, she guessed. Jessica mentioned that only Cynthia's friends were invited here, her family lived in Georgia and had already sent their regards over to her. Most of her friends present were those way back coming from college. Jessica tells that she and Cynthia Rose go way back, being part of a very successful a cappella group, winning multiple championships every year throughout their years of staying. She says it's quite a story and she can't wait to tell Beca all the details. Music lovers, a bit different, but still music. Maybe Beca would really enjoy their company after all.

The two of them finally came across Cynthia Rose, greeting each other with their hellos and happy birthdays. Cynthia pointed Beca to where the sound system was placed and instructed her to place in the flash drive containing her mixes. Once the final song ended, Beca took the other drive out and put in hers, setting it up and lets the music playing around the house. Cynthia also leads Beca to the kitchen, where refreshments and some food are placed. She was left there to be, and she felt awkward, knowing that she knew no one else inside the house besides Jessica and Cynthia Rose who were practically busy entertaining the other guests.

Beca took a cup of her own and poured some juice in. Rather than serving herself some alcoholic beverage, she settled for a lighter drink. She remembered that she hasn't eaten dinner or lunch yet, getting intoxicated on an empty stomach would just consider the effect harder and make it be felt more rapidly than she would think. She leaned against the counter, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, you're the new girl," says someone, the voice belonging to the unknown person from behind her.

"And you are?" Beca turned around and said to the guy she was facing right now. That sounded mean, adding the fact that she wasn't smiling while saying her comment.

"Whoa, no harm meant, girl. Chill. I'm Jesse," he replied, racing his hands in precaution and then reaching out his hand, waiting for a handshake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so bitchy," she apologized and took and shook his hand, "I'm Beca. Yeah, I'm the new girl," she shrugged her shoulders after letting go.

"It's fine. The name's Jesse, I live in the house next to yours." He added. So he was the person Cynthia Rose meant.

"Really? You live alone in that house? It's quite big for someone going on a solo flight if you ask me." Beca mentioned.

"Oh, no. I live with my brother there, a duo at least." Jesse added. Beca smiled, this guy was a dork, which is entertaining.

"And speaking of my brother…" Jesse added and then looked over Beca's shoulder, glancing over to the person at the doorway. "Hey Benji! Come and meet our new neighbor!" Beca turned around and saw another guy make his way over to where she and Jesse stood. Jesse put his arm around who is supposed to be his brother and introduced him.

"Benji, this is Beca. Beca, this is Benji, my brother and companion." Jesse said, pointing them to each other. Benji let out his hand as he said 'hi' and beca shook it.

"You two are brothers? Well, no offense, but you don't look anything alike." Beca pointed out.

The brothers just gave a chuckle and Jesse said something, "Well, it's a long story. We're not brothers by blood. My dad married his mom years after my mom died. It wasn't an easy adjustment for the both of us, but we made it through. We're as close as ever." Benji just nodded and gave his brother a soft punch on the arm after Jesse removed his arm from around him. A little later, someone called out for Benji again and he excused himself from their company.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Benji." Beca said.

Before the two could go back into conversation, Beca is summoned out by Jessica who just runs suddenly into the kitchen and grabs her before she could even excuse herself. Jesse puts up his hand to wave goodbye and Beca hears him mutter a 'talk to you later' before she is fully taken into the living room where a group of people were gathered around Cynthia Rose.

"Beca, these are my friends. They love your jam," Cynthia Rose introduced each one of them. Starting from a tall and sexy brunette that was busy with her nails, which was Stacie; and then there was Aubrey, a blonde and curly haired girl, who was said to be one of the former captains of their a cappella group; there was also Chloe, a blue-eyed ginger; Donald, who was said to be a sick beatboxer; and then there was Matt, who was preferably known as 'Unicycle' because he always carried and rode his unicycle throughout college, it became his tagname for them.

"You're not so bad, you do this for a living?" Aubrey asks.

"Dude, I love your beat. Are you a DJ?" asked Unicycle as he puts his arm around Aubrey's waist.

Beca entertains their questions and to the others as well. They are told to take a seat on the couch and the rest of the chairs that were available. Stacie was all wrapped around Donald as she sat on his lap, Aubrey was leaning against Unicycle, Chloe was sitting on one of those solo chairs when a guy arrived to hug her from behind. She gave him a kiss as he reached down to her. It made Beca a bit uncomfortable, having all these couples around her all crazy and wrapped around each other. Coming from a failed relationship, it reminded her of the bad times she was given, of how she was a battered girlfriend but she couldn't leave him because her job was important to her. Eventually she had enough and decided to quit her job, knowing and finally gaining some sense that her life was much more important than a career that can be brought up after a fall.

Despite her uneasiness, she tried her best not to show it in front of all these people. She felt like a small ant under all these crowd, not really used to the fact that all the people's attention were set on her. She smiled and made conversation with these new people.

* * *

><p>She excused herself from the crowd as Cynthia took care of her party. Beca went outside to take a seat on the steps of Cynthia's front porch. She listened to the faint sound of her music playing inside the house, but the rest of the night was rather silent.<p>

She hears the door click as Jesse takes a seat beside her to join her.

"I hope I am in no disturbance of your reminiscing," Jesse says.

Beca looks up at him and gives him a smile, he really was a nerd. She wasn't too fond of men, but Jesse had a very light aura. Nothing screams dangerous from him. It made her feel a little bit more settled.

"You're such a dork," she said out loud unconsciously.

"Well, at least I don't wear a scary ear spike that screams 'I am your worst nightmare, so don't cross me' all over it," he said sarcastically.

It made Beca giggle. "I have that and tattoos, so I guess that adds more scary components to the nightmare," Beca said. She slapped herself in her head for sounding so lame.

Jesse smirked and gave small laugh, Beca thought it was cute (seriously? Beca using the word 'cute'?) which made her smile and laugh along with him.

But their happy and cute moment was cut off by a shrilling scream coming from next door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go, the first chapter. And for my dear readers, I've got a special offer for you guys. Based on the story summary and its genres, who would be interested on creating the permanent cover photo for this story? Don't worry, you will get all the credit. To those who are interested on making one, send it to me through twitter. My username is stated in my profile description.**

**Send me your comments as well. Till my next update! –PiperM91412**


	2. Angst

**A/N: Next chapter is up. Don't forget to send me your reviews. **

* * *

><p>Jesse and Beca's heads quickly snap to the direction of where the intense scream came from. In no hesitation, Jesse was on his feet, running and almost sprinting towards the house next door. It was in no way Beca's business, but she was acting out of curiosity and worry, even though she really has no idea on who belted that out. You don't just hear anybody scream in a way at what they just heard. So Beca follows Jesse from behind as he quickly knocks on the door. He calls out a name to which may be the owner of the house. When no answer comes, Jesse checks the knob and is slightly relieved to know that it was unlocked. It was dangerous, for the safety of whoever lived there, but at least they were lucky for it to be left open.<p>

He ran rapidly inside and checked everywhere around the room, calling out her name as he does. There was no one downstairs, so Jesse attempts to check upstairs as a figure emerges from the curve on the next floor. More screams come from upstairs, different pitches of it.

"Kolio! What the hell was that?!" Jesse asks with a heaping amount of concern and panic to the boy who was standing on top of the staircase. He had a curly do and he was almost just as tall as Beca, which means he wasn't the tallest among the guys.

"I don't know either. I woke up from my nap in my room when I heard some glass start to break followed by a shriek." Said the guy, who was named Kolio as per Jesse said.

"Where's Lily?" Jesse asked frantically.

"She's in her room. I already tried knocking and banging on her door but she wouldn't open up. The screaming just got louder and louder. She won't stop." Kolio replied.

With that, Jesse ran up the stairs and hurriedly made his way down the hall to Lily's room. Beca followed him shortly after with Kolio right behind her. Jesse kept knocking on the door as more frightened screams emerge from inside the room.

"Lily, open up. It's Jesse, come on, open up. You know I mean no harm, I would never do that to you." Jesse kept trying but all he got was more screams and more stuff getting broken inside. She was really terrified and panicked. He couldn't take it anymore, he tried to barge in, forcing himself on the locked door. After a few tries of bumping his shoulder with extra force, the door finally opened as its lock broke.

The room was huge mess, there were objects everywhere. Papers and books scattered all around, the bed was unruly, broken glass and photo frames, even the mirror was badly broken, the lamps that kept the room illuminated were now on the floor, gladly its bulbs were intact and it was still lit up. In the corner of the room and leaning beside the bed, sat Lily with her hands covering her ears, still screaming and saying words as if someone was trying to get her.

Kolio and Jesse both ran over to Lily's side. She shook them off as they tried to put their hands on her, just to calm her down and inform her of their presence. But Lily was still shaking and mumbling words, her eyes were still clamped shut. They tried to talk to her, hoping she would eventually dim down. A few more attempts and her eyes were still closed. She was telling them to go away and that they weren't who they say they are, that they were just monsters who used the voices of her dear ones so that they can get her. She refused to open her eyes, the screaming stopped but she started saying words Beca couldn't comprehend, as if she was chanting something. Kolio immediately ran out of the room after whispering something to Jesse.

Beca almost hesitated but she brought her feet little by little to walk over and approach Lily. She wanted to at least try to help the girl calm down, despite not really knowing anything about what was going on. The only thing she knew was is that this isn't normal and that she has to try to say something, anything that would help. She took her place on the side that Kolio had left.

Beca looked at Jesse and mouthed the words 'let me try'. Jesse, at first, didn't want to because he worried on what might happen to either of the girls. But Beca just nodded and said, "Just trust me on this. I have to try." Jesse understood, at least she offered some help, anything would do for now, as long as it won't harm Lily. Although, Beca didn't look like she would cause any harm, so Jesse just agreed and let Beca do what she would try. Beca laid one hand on Lily's head and started caressing it with affection.

"It's okay, Lily. No one's going to hurt you. I'm Beca, I can be your new friend." Beca spoke in a soft voice. Beca was never the type who really wished to have children. With her own experiences in childhood, she couldn't even imagine the possibilities for it to happen again. But when her half-sister came into her life, Beca learned to evolve and adjust to the role of being an elder sister to the little one. She just couldn't help it, she was a little bundle of joy.

Lily's face start to soften as Beca continued trying her best calming spirits to be passed on to the disturbed girl.

"Do you wanna play? I'll battle off all those monsters. I'll protect you." Beca said softly.

Lily's hands were slowly falling from covering her ears to being held together atop her knees. Beca continued to whisper soothing words until Lily relaxed and opened her eyes, still a bit frightened like a child.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm your new friend. My name is Beca. I'm gonna be your warrior." Beca said again and smiled.

"I ate my twin in the womb," Lily whispered and gave a soft smile, out of nowhere. Beca gave back the same smile genuinely, even thought that comment just seemed to be anything like weird.

"And probably because there was no more space left for you." Beca replied.

Lily nodded.

"Lily, do you want to play with me?" Beca asked, taking one of Lily's hands slowly to hold it.

Lily just nodded again.

"Okay then, let's play a game. How about you go and lay down on your bed, close your eyes and relax, as I count to a thousand? How does that sound?" Beca initiated.

"But they might try to get me again, do I really have to do that?" Lily whispered.

"No they won't. I promise that. Like I said, I will be your warrior, right? And it is, so we can have so much fun, it's part of the game. We'll have so much fun after that, you'll see." Beca smiled as she stood up and fixed Lily's bed first before she helped Lily to lay down. She tucked her in like her own little sister and she finally convinced Lily to close her eyes. She helped her relax as she started to count to a thousand. Into the round of 70s, Beca stopped counting as Lily is now sound asleep.

Jesse just stood on the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, staring in awe on how Beca managed to calm Lily down as if she'd known her the whole time. He smiled in amazement and just pure adoration as Beca smiled at the sleeping Lily as well.

* * *

><p>Kolio came back with a surprised face with a box in his hand. He said it to be Lily's favorite music box, it usually calmed her down with the soft melody it gave. He didn't expect his sister to be put to sleep in just minutes after an episode. But after so, the three of them started to tidy up the mess around as Lily continued to doze off. They tried their best to keep low, especially when it came to sweeping yp the broken glass. They didn't want to startle Lily, sudden sounds and movements would sometimes be factors to trigger herm especially when it's already quiet. Kolio said thanks to the two of them and they were dismissed, saying that he can take over from there and didn't want to bother them any further. Jesse and Beca made their way out after making sure things are well.<p>

"That was something," Jesse said, breaking the silence of the night as they walked back to the party in Cynthia's house. No one else was out, probably because of the loud music inside which probably cause them the inability to hear the scream from next door.

"What was something?" Beca asked.

"It never was easy to calm Lily down after her episodes. For someone who saw her for the first time, you're a huge blessing." Jesse said.

"I have a little sister. Well, a half-sister. I used to do that to her everytime she got scared or when she would get nightmares. It always works, you just need patience." Beca added.

"Lily's different. But you're still amazing." Jesse said and smiled.

Beca felt her cheeks flush. Was she blushing? Why was she blushing? It was a simple compliment. Snap out of it Beca! No boy should make you feel like this, it's much too dangerous. He may not have that danger factor in his aura but we can never be sure.

"Well, we better get back inside. They might be looking for us." Beca said. She tried to push back on her blush, she shouldn't.

They made their way back inside to find the rest of Cynthia's friends in the living room, partying as they could. The night went through as it supposed to be. Beca asked Cynthia is she could grab some food cause she hasn't eaten for the whole day, and that she could intake some alcohol after she ate. She wanted to enjoy the night and not think of being awkward just because she didn't know anyone. She wasn't much of a people person, but she wasn't totally a bitch. So she would still entertain those who tried to talk to her. The night went on, people got wasted, some were still sober enough to get home and some just slumped anywhere in the house that they could crash. Beca decided to get home, she has had a few drinks in her, but she was pretty sure she was still sober enough to walk home.

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Beca decided to make her way home. She was a bit wobbly but she could manage it, gladly she wasn't wearing elevated shoes to cause her a hard fall. She was walking on the sidewalk, strolling in the middle of the cold and quiet night. She was freezing a bit, but she didn't think to bring along a jacket to cover her just in case.

A few houses down, she could hear someone walking; obviously that person was really wasted since they really stumbled and fell at times. She couldn't make up the face on which it was since the person's back was turned around. The only idea she got was that it was a girl because the person was wearing a dress and heels. Beca didn't mind anymore and just continued to walk slowly home. But then the following turn of events weren't what Beca thought to happen. As they turned the curve and the other girl had crossed the street, Beca had her head down when she heard a scream. Her head snapped up and she saw what happened in front of her.

There was someone in a black hoodie who had grabbed the girl from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to break free but the person behind the hood took out a knife and cut her arm. The girl now tried to keep quiet but she was obviously crying out of fear and pain. She was dragged to one of those empty lots with lots of grass.

Admittedly, Beca was frightened. She was just two days into this neighborhood and this is what she witnesses? Despite her fear, she can't live her life with a clean conscience after seeing something like it. So Beca decided to follow them. She made sure her steps were careful and quiet, so that she wouldn't be heard. As she had made her way to the empty lot, Beca stayed behind a wall and watched the horrifying scenes that occurred.

The person had stuffed a cloth into the girl's mouth to keep her quiet. She tried to fight, she struggled for her freedom but the mystery person was just too strong. She was hit in the back and was sent down on the ground. The hooded person sat on top of the girl, pinning her down with her arms locked beneath as well. She was hit in the face repeatedly. She tried her best to move so that she could break free. But she was just not strong enough to push it off of her. The person picked up a rock that was not too far from him, he reached out, not getting off of her. He grabbed the rock and held it up high above its head and sent it down to the girl's skull, hitting her not once but three times. And it continued to do so until the girl was dead. Her eyes were open and her head was dented, an obvious fracture to the skull.

Beca just covered her mouth in shock, frightened and scared of what had her eyes just witnessed. She needed to run, someone has to know about this, that horrible person had to be caught. So Beca tried to run. Unfortunately, she had kicked on a rock which stumbled out and made a sound that alerted the hooded person. Beca's head snapped up and her world almost stopped. The hooded person was looking at her. She was very frightened, too petrified to move another muscle. But if she stayed there, she knows she would have the same fate as what the girl had.

So Beca ran for it, as fast as she could. She didn't want to look behind her, but she could hear the footsteps. It was running after her. Beca couldn't run back to her house, it would know where she lived. She couldn't run back to Cynthia's house either, it would put the lives of the others in danger. Beca was lost, this wasn't a situation where you could just go anywhere. You aren't safe anywhere.

Beca ran through the street, it was making up distance, it was getting nearer. This can't be, she had to get away. Beca ran until she reached the park a few blocks away. She was exhausted but she can't stop now, her life was on the line. Beca ran through the park, she looked back and she saw that the person held a knife in his hand. This made her more alert, this is a nightmare. Not too far, Beca saw a gate; she tried her best and quickly made her way through it, closing it behind her. No time to lock it, keep running. She did as her mind commanded her to do even though her body wanted to buckle. She had made a little distance from it.

Beca made her way to a parking lot filled with multiple cars. She hid behind one of the vans parked, but then decided to get under it just in case. She could hear the footsteps of the person, careful. She knew it was looking for her, it was sensing her. She covered her mouth and she made sure that she wouldn't make any sudden movements. Beca wanted to cry, she was already crying, and she tried to stifle it with her hand. The footsteps were getting near, it was visible from her view. It was getting near, slowly but surely. Beca tried to keep her cries inside. It was now beside her, in front of her, and then the footsteps stopped.

Beca was so scared, was it her time? Was she about to die? She never thought of it and never in her life had she thought of it happening this way. Beca could see the legs bending down, inch by inch. This was it, it was her end.

But then so after, she heard a police siren not too far in the distance. It was in the parking lot as well. She stared at the feet as it stood straight up again and walked away. Beca could hear a voice coming near.

"Hey, is anyone there?" a man's voice said.

Beca still kept quiet and she waited to make sure that the other person was far away. As the police had walked past the car to follow where he had heard footsteps, Beca made her way out from under the car and made sure to herself she would put herself to safety. She ran and made her way back to the street, looking for a different way and not take her trail from where she came from. It would not be safe.

As she got back to the street, she was still running. She looked behind her, still not feeling too confident on being alone. And then, as she looked back in front, she bumped into something hard. She screamed and tried to recoil but the person held her by the arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, what the hell happened to you?" it was Jesse.

Beca couldn't thank him more for appearing out of nowhere. She didn't bother to answer. She just hugged him tight and cried. She just broke down. She had gotten away, she was relieved. Even after everything she saw and after that near death chase through the streets, at least she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

Jesse just held her, he didn't know what happened but he didn't push her to answer. She didn't look like she was in the right condition to do so.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you home and cleaned up." Beca just nodded against his shoulder as she let go and wiped her tears. She was still shaking, so Jesse made sure to hold her against him. Jesse kept guard, helping her up as they made their way back to Beca's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does it seem too fast? Well, I just had to put it in. The story will go on. It has a reason for being put there. ****What do you think guys? Let me hear you. We have a long way to go here. **

**I thank **_** kissCass91**_** so much for doing a great job on the cover of this fic. I am terribly sorry for giving many demands. All the credit goes to this amazing woman. Thank you for entertaining me on twitter. **

**Till my next update (because I can't really promise when to update again since my exams are coming up, maybe after that? As long as I have free time, I input words into my phone and eventually into a document for me to put up).**

**Send me your reviews; I really really wanna hear you. **


	3. Guest

The night of the incident had gone normal after Jesse had helped Beca get home. Despite being scared, paranoid, and still in total shock over what had escalated during that night, Beca insisted that Jesse go on and head home. She told him she would be fine and be able to manage from there. He simply had wanted to look out for her, obvious that she needed someone as a companion or whatever at the time. She looked as frightened as a little girl running away from something when he bumped into her on the sidewalk at around three in the morning. Yet Beca, being the stubborn and secure girl that she is, strongly insisted that he go and that his brother might need him. Jesse had no choice but to give in to the persistent Beca, seeing that there was nothing he could do to convince her on making him stay. Thinking maybe she was still a bit uncomfortable with his company considering they just met that night. That the hug was just something executed out of relief and a sense of safety. That was set was a point.

Beca had kept quiet about it, about what she saw and what happened that night, afraid of what might happen if she talked to anybody about it. She never told anyone, not her neighbors or friends, not even her own family found out about what she had experienced, or even Jesse who had seen her so frantic, despite him asking her what had happened she just didn't give in, too scared to answer his question. She never talked about what happened and just kept it to herself. It still bothered her, but she pushed it into the back of her mind. The body was eventually found the next day, investigations were conducted and they still couldn't find a trace on who did it. The identity of the victim has been found out but details have been kept private as per the family's request. The hooded killer had left nothing at all behind to serve as any lead to that being found, all except for Beca witnessing what had took place. Although, even she has no idea who it was or looked like, that person was covered from head to toe and wore clothing that was sort of baggy, not showing what kind of built they had. The only thing that was given away was the height which was surely taller than Beca but not the giant kind of tall.

When you experience something that might lead you to the brink of death, it isn't something that's easy to forget. If a happy memory was to be treasured, a traumatic experience would just scar you even if you were one of the toughest people around. Beca was like that, tough and strong and can mostly rely on herself, growing up with a broken family, being in an abusive relationship, she thought herself to be independent. She learned to be unbreakable, but even that didn't happen. There was even a point in life where her heart was as hard as stone, when she didn't care about anything, where she shut everyone out. But she didn't seem human anymore, which is what she learned throughout her college years. Certain people had helped her become who she needs to be. She learned to go soft but still stood strong. Yet she was still afraid for her own safety and life. She tried her best not to show it. She tried her best not to be paranoid because of it. But the memory will just stay with for a very long time.

So far, it had been weeks and she hasn't experienced anything disturbing since then. The feeling of being followed was something that was inevitable (okay, she was still a bit paranoid about it. But let's face it, it's natural after that kind of experience). It let her let out a small sigh of relief thinking that she might have finally gotten out of the nightmare.

Just maybe.

She had actually gotten a new job as well. That night of Cynthia's party, Chloe was one of the many people that adored Beca's talent in making music. Which is why she had helped Beca with one of the best things she could possibly ever do. Since Chloe's husband (the guy who kissed her at the party, pretty obvious) was one of the board members of a big record company, he was present at the party and he had asked for the tracks. Chloe had given him a copy of Beca's mixed tracks. She was ready to beg and pout and do anything she could for Beca to land a spot in the building but she didn't need to. He loved what he heard and immediately talked to his brother about it, who was apparently the CEO and the big boss of the record company, who had also listened to it and admired it as well. Beca was set to her new job on no time, all thanks to a certain ginger and her high-class in life husband.

She got to know the people in the neighborhood, letting loose and gaining new friends. It was time Beca finally broke fully out of her shell, forgetting of the past and blooming to the new life she has now. Beca adjusted successfully to her new home. Her dad had even visited, so did Amy, and she said she would pay another visit when she could. She had settled well in her home. Jesse would drop by occasionally, checking on her.

Jesse had somehow grown upon Beca. Out of everyone there, he was the closest. You could call them the best of friends. Beca being the weirdo she is (Jesse's words) and Jesse being such a nerd with all of his movie fun facts (Beca's words). Despite that, music was the thing that got them together. Not to mention, Jesse is actually a music producer as well. Only that he works for the movie industry, given projects on composing movie scores. Started with short films until some of his work made it into the international pane of movie awards, doing projects on independent films in which he is lucky to be a part of. It was working well for him, big time. At his young age, he's very much successful in his career already.

Things with Jesse are different. Just like from the beginning, Beca was cautious. After coming from a traumatic relationship and a broken family, she kept herself guarded. Even with friends, especially with the guys, she tried to seclude herself a bit. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she was just being extra careful. Yes, she has friends, acquaintances, but trust was a different subject. With Jesse, without the direct response, he had told and showed her that he wasn't like the others at all. Beca was still trying to hide and Jesse still working on Beca's trust issues. Being like her best friend, he intends to succeed at that until he can fully worm his way into her arms and tear down her walls, her letting him in when she's ready. It was just one rainy day when Jesse came over to her house and decided to show her some of his movie collection and he had decided for them to talk about a few things. It was also surprising for Beca to being able to open to him even just a bit, but she was comfortable with him, she was getting there and she didn't want to keep everything to herself for the whole time. It was really a working progress, but Jesse was in no hurry. As time goes by, he's getting there. He'll help her through.

For Beca, her growing relationship with Jesse is something that continues to help her maintain composure and smiling everyday. Hey, they were close. But of course, feelings are unsure. Just ask dear Beca, it's her thing. Actually, emotions are toys, and feelings are things that always keep us confused. It's up to us if we decide to overthink or just piece it down bit by bit in order for us to really understand it. Jesse doesn't tell anything much, so Beca isn't acting too loose either. Careful with her words and actions, she doesn't give anything away. It's not really the time to settle for a particular answer considering the premature stage of time. Time. They hadn't known each other for too long, a few weeks, yes. But time will keep going for this connection to be given a label. No labels. They were best friends, him as her dork and her as his weirdo. At least Beca wouldn't have to feel alone in her new life. Jesse will always be there.

* * *

><p>Beca was apparently on her way home from a tiring day at the office. She had been given a project of helping produce an album for an artist who was about to make it big (boss' words, not hers). She hasn't gotten a car yet, soon maybe. So she decides to ride a taxi home.<p>

Throughout the ride, a lot of things still bothered her. The incident will never be erased from her memory. As much as she can say that it was just something that happened one night that was already in the past, it is indeed one of those experiences that you would rather not put on your bucket list. Being chased by an unknown killer to god-knows-where isn't something that happened everyday. (Well, crime does happen everyday. But, you guys get the picture).

A few blocks out from where she was, she decides to pass by the grocery store to pick up some stuff for her kitchen. As she was dropped off and now in the store, going from aisle to aisle searching for products for stocking, she walks into a familiar face in which she actually has not seen in a while.

"Oh, hey there. Long time, no see." Beca says to the curly haired dude grabbing a bottle of ketchup from one of the shelves. Beca took him by surprise, which actually caused him to almost drop the bottle. Gladly he didn't.

"Oh my god, you startled me." He said after laying the ketchup safely in his shopping cart.

"Hey there, Beca. I know, been a while." Benjie says as he moves a bit towards her, dragging his cart with him.

"We didn't get to talk much at the party, formally introduced yet the only thing I know about you is that you're Jesse's brother."

"Step-brother", Benjie pointed out, raising his finger in the air.

"Right." Beca gave a smile.

They finished shopping for their own and headed over to check-out. Benjie was such a gentleman, offering Beca a ride back home with everything she had to carry. She was actually relieved at that, thankful she had ran into him in the grocery store. The drive wasn't entirely silent, little words every now and then, it wasn't entirely awkward either.

"So, you wanna visit our house? I'll help you with your stuff first and then we could go over to my place." Benjie suggested.

"Oh, no. You don't have to. I'll be fine fixing these myself." Beca hesitated.

"It's okay. There's no harm done. I insist, it'll make things arranged quicker." Benjie said.

She was exhausted, it was a long day. But she also didn't want to turn down his offer. It wasn't that they saw each other everytime, this serves as a chance to get to know someone from Jesse's family. And that Benjie just seems to much of a nice guy to get turned down with such a simple favor. Besides, she needed a break. Maybe having Benjie as company would take her mind off of exhaustion and feeling worn out for a while.

"Sure, that would be great." Beca nodded.

* * *

><p>Benjie had welcomed Beca to his and Jesse's home. She never actually set foot into the house yet ever since her stay in the town, not until now. Whilst Benjie said he would be back after he fixed the groceries, Beca was welcome to make herself at home. She then decides to look around.<p>

It was a nice house, arranged and proper. Even though guys lived in here, it wasn't obvious because things are in their proper place and the arrangement was classy. Whitewalls yet has an elegance of a normal and hospitable all-american home. Decorations here and there, fantastic furniture, and family photos were standing on top of the desks and hanging on the walls. Some of which Beca looked at and admired. Pictures of Benjie and his dad, Jesse and his mom, the whole family together, they looked really happy.

Beca was reminded of her own family. How messed up it was and how broken she is. Unlike Jesse and Benjie, she grew up having a family that didn't really go entirely in the right path a family should go. In her own home, she had one family picture, the only photo of her with a complete family. A little Beca sitting in the middle of her parents, her sitting on her father's lap while her mother held her little hand. It was a happy moment, something special, but it was also something that seemed like it never existed. With her situation now, the real family she had were her friends, and even the new ones she gained here in town.

"You have a beautiful family. Well, what family you have now, that is." Beca immediately slapped herself in her head after those words came out of her mouth. The first set of words were good, but those that followed-up just sounded sort of insensitive. She felt stupid right then and there. "Oh my, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right." Beca let out a long sigh of frustration.

"Dude, it's okay. You're actually right." Benjie gave a small laugh. "At first it was hard to accept, with the adjustments you have to do and all. It's kinda hard to explain especially if you haven't been there."

"Trust me, I am. And you're situation is far way better than in the loops I'm in." Beca said, giving a small sigh this time.

She didn't know how Benjie wanted to react. He had this face that looked like he wanted to ask something and say sorry at the same time. Benjie chose the latter.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Just like you said, no worries. It's not a big deal anyway." Beca lied. Of course it was a big deal. It impacted her big time. How she thinks now and how she saw things, it affected that much.

Beca then turned to a photo framed up on the wall beside their family photo. It was Jesse, a girl, and then Benjie, with their arms around each other's shoulders looking so happy. The photo seemed like it wasn't scripted at all, like it was a fun and special moment filled with joy that was just lucky to be caught on cam.

Beca didn't have to ask the question pending on her mind because Benjie had already beat her to it with the answer.

"Alice. Best friend. Fiancé." Benjie pointed out.

Beca turned her head to face him but, again, her question was already beat with an answer. "My best friend." Those words came out of his mouth, he paused for a while before clarifying the rest.

"Jesse's fiance."

* * *

><p>The information was a surprise, Beca took a mental note to remember it and bring it up the next time she and Jesse get to talk. He was one text away but she thought she'd rather congratulate him personally. It would serve as a reason for conversation as well, shifting from the usual music talk or Jesse's random movie antics.<p>

Benjie had offered to walk Beca home, Beca insisted since it was just next door and not too far. So she decided to go on home alone. It was dark already and the air felt cold and humid. The sky flashed which looks like it was about to rain.

Seconds from walking away from Benjie's house and three-fourths almost to her house, the rain started to pour. And with that downpour, it was falling hard. Beca cursed to herself for not bringing an umbrella or anything that could shield her. So she ran quickly as the thunder roared, sending a shock to Beca.

Beca reached her porch and shook a bit to let some water loose and fall from her clothes. She reached into her pocket and took out her keys, fiddling it into the keyhole on her front door. The thunder roared again.

Beca just had a particular fear for thunder and lightning. Which is why she was pretty terrified at the moment. She could stand horror movies, horror houses, give her heights or wild animals, she can stand those. Just not nature, because the weather is something you can't fight against. Besides, when most of the painful happenings in her life happened, there was a thunderstorm. So she pretty much is terrified at double at the moment.

Beca finally got her door open and she rushed inside. Because other than the fact that the sounds of the impending thunderstorm was louder outside, she had a feeling that she was being watched. It was pretty uncomfortable. She was getting uncomfortable again. The memory was coming back, but Beca tried best to brush it off.

She decided to get cleaned up before she could catch a cold. Giving herself a warm bath and wearing comfortable clothes to sleep in. Gladly, it was a weekend which means she could sleep in and get the rest she was so excited to have. She loved working, especially when you enjoy what you do. But honestly, work is a butt-kicker, it sucks all the energy out of you. Demands from the client, thinking is actually heavier than doing physical exercise. Just saying.

Beca went back down to make herself a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen before she went to bed. She left her phone in the pocket of her pajamas. She sat down on a chair while waiting for the hot water to boil. Seconds later, her phone buzzed with a text coming from Jesse.

_J: Hey shawshank! I know you're awake. Talk to me._

Beca laughed, noting another movie preference by Jesse.

_B: Seriously, you're a dork. =)_

_A buzz comes again just a second later._

_J: Aww, thanks million dollar baby._

Just then, the kettle starts to whistle, meaning that the water is already boiling.

_J: Hey, are you asleep now?_

_J: Hey, why aren't you answering back?_

_J: Have I finally swept you off your feet with my movie preferences?_

_J: Rebecca Charlotte Mitchell, do I need to prepare your funeral?_

Beca just silently laughed while she prepared her hot chocolate, her phone buzzing over and over again with Jesse's messages coming in instantly after the other.

_B: Shut up, nerd. Don't flatter yourself, I'm alive. Just preparing some hot chocolate before bed. _

She pushed the button, message sent.

_J: Oh good. I thought you were dead. Or else I've got no one else to annoy anymore._

_B: Shut up, dork. Goodnight._

_J: Goodnight Beca, dear. XX_

_B: Nerd._

_J: It's a pleasure._

Beca was about to pick-up her mug when the thunder roared again, taking Beca by surprise. She clutched the counter and sighed before picking the mug up from the counter where it was sitting on. As she made her way to the stairs, taking a sip from her creamy hot chocolate, another sound surprises her. There was some knocking coming from her door. Before checking on it, she set the mug back down on a table beside her stairs.

She turned to check the door to see who was knocking at this time of the night and in this weather. But as she approached the door, there was a folded piece of paper on the ground, looks like someone put it through under her door. She picked it up to read it just out of curiosity. She flipped the paper open and read the note:

_**Don't think you're finally safe. I know where you live now.**_

This sent chills down Beca's spine. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the paper, taking a step back. Her eyes stayed on the paper for a few seconds before she looked back up to the door, a knocking sound coming again.

Outside, knocking at her front door, stood a silhouette of someone in a hoodie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I pardon the messy flow of this chapter. I'm psychologically messed up too. LOL. I'll do better next time.**

**Blame college for my long update. Even now, I'm still packed since it's the final term of the semester and summer vacation is just two weeks away (Yey!) although i have to pass through all of this mountain-worth of requirements and outputs and hell week for exams before I can really breathe (awww..). It actually feels kinda quick, knowing that my second year of college is coming to an end. Two more years till that diploma!**

**When summer comes, i promise updates will come sooner than usual (like, i can update all three of my current fics published here that aren't anything close to its climax and end yet. So lol).**

**Dont forget to send me a review for any comments or suggestions. **


End file.
